


No Returns | Dean Winchester x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Lots of it, Magic Fingers, Music, Stress, Sunsets, iPods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't return it, so you gotta take it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Returns | Dean Winchester x Reader |

**Author's Note:**

> For Ria. <3

You sat outside, leaning on the front of the Impala, watching the sun set. Sam had fallen asleep at about six o'clock, and Dean had his headphones in as he listened to music and letting the Magic Fingers do their, well, _magic_.

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose, rubbing your eyes and resting your hands on the Impala once again. You crossed one ankle over the other and looked at the falling sun, wishing it could ease away the tension in your body like it once could when times were simpler.

You were stressed. Part of the job, sure, but there was this extra weight on your shoulders that hadn't been there before. It was tearing you up and you just didn't know how to deal with it.

Remember this incantation, hide that weapon, save those people… It piled on you after a while.

You heard the motel door open and you looked back to see Dean. You snickered despite your rather dreary outlook on things at the moment.

"Run out of quarters?"

He shook his head, "Na, just wanted to check on you. You been quiet lately, and honestly? It sucks."

"Coming from the guy who tells me to shut up three times a day, minimum?" You asked, ghosting a smile.

He shrugged, "Gives me something to do."

Your smile disappeared, though there was a slight twinkle in your eye. Lord knows how often he's pissed you off, but at the end of the day you knew you couldn't ask for a better friend. Dean Winchester was a good man with some bad problems, but a good man at his core. Nothing beats that.

He watched the sun set with you in a comfortable silence, his ring shining in the light. He inhaled deeply once the stars made their presence known.

"So, uh… Since you've been so… moody, lately… I got ya a present."

You looked up at him, "Dean-"

He held his hands up, "Ah ah! Can't return it, so you gotta take it."

You sighed, "Alright then."

He smiled and took your hand, pulling you inside the motel room, Sam still sleeping like a log in his bed. Dean laid you down on his bed, pressing his hand lightly to your stomach when you tried to get up.

"Hey, let me treat you. Stop movin'."

You chuckled lightly and closed your eyes when he instructed you to. Strangely enough you felt more relaxed than you had been in months, just laying in his bed with his scent all wrapped around you. You suddenly felt vibrations and you opened up your eyes to see Dean plugging his headphones into your iPod.

He smiled at you again and shushed you before you could say anything. He placed your iPod on your stomach and put the ear buds in for you, your favorite song playing. He smoothed back your hair and walked to the couch to relax and watch whatever cartoons or old western flick he could find.

"Dean?" You asked softly.

He turned around, "What?"

"Come join me."

He didn't have to be asked twice.

Dean shot up from the couch and gently laid next to you, taking one of the ear buds you offered and placing it in his left ear. You smiled and moved yours to the right, looking into those green eyes of his.

"I don't think this qualifies as a present, Dean. Just a very nice thing to do that I appreciate a lot."

"Shh…" He closed his eyes. "Don't ruin it."

You chuckled and felt as his hand searched for yours, locking fingers with him once he found it. He rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand and looked at you.

"You got good taste in music."

"Duh." You said with a small smile.

The corner of his mouth tipped up and he turned on his side, his face nearing yours and your eyes locked. His hand gently caressed your face and he looked into your eyes, waiting for that little nod of permission you granted him before he closed his green eyes and placed his lips upon yours.

He pulled away slightly, "No returns, so I hope you like it."

You pulled him back to you, "I love it."


End file.
